In the manufacture of a stator, armature, coil, etc., used in electromechanical conversion devices, magnet wire is wound directly onto the armature or is wound into an open coil which is then inserted into a slot section of the core of a stator. Subsequently, the contiguous turns of the coiled structure are bonded together. There are at present two commonly used methods to form the bonded magnet wire, the first being the use of conventional varnishes wherein the wire to be bonded is wound about an armature or in a coil and inserted into a slot of a core of a stator, after which the assembly is simply dipped in the varnish, and then baked at an elevated temperature for a period of time to permanently bond contiguous turns of the coil. The second prior art method involves the use of magnet wire to which has been applied a self-bonding overcoat. The armature or stator is initially prepared with the self-bonding magnet wire, and the contiguous turns of the coil of magnet wire are bonded either by dipping the assembly in a solvent or by heating at elevated temperatures.
To facilitate winding of the magnet wire about the armature or into coil from for use in a stator, it is usual practice to use some form of spooling oil during the winding step. At a subsequent time it is necessary to wash off the spooling oil preparatory to the final bonding of the coils of magnet wire. As is readily apparent, the additional steps of applying the spooling oil onto the magnet wire during the forming operation and the subsequent washing operation adds to the cost of manufacture of a stator, armature, coil, etc. It would be an advantage to be able to reduce the number of steps in the formation of a bonded coil of magnet wire, and such an advantage is an object of the present invention.